Drowning in flames
by Tiarna
Summary: A story focusing on Aster Edo and Zane Ryou . Aster and Zane find themselves in another world where myths come to life. How will they cope? Will they get home? Will anything ever be the same again?


Drowning in flame

**Drowning in flame**

**A/N ****based on an rpg me and my sister did when the electricity was cut off the other night. We got bored shrugs. Set in the 3****rd**** series just after Jaden and the others open the portal to go and save Jesse, sucking Zane and Aster in too. Somehow they end up in a completely different word though.**

It was a breezy summer's day; there wasn't a cloud in the bright blue sky. Two figures suddenly appeared spiralling towards the ground… Crash… they met dirt.

"Phoenix! Get your ass off me, now!"

"Someone's cranky." Aster Phoenix replied from his position sitting on Zane Truesdale's hips.

Looking at the sliver haired, blue eyed boy on top of him, he sighed. Why me? Before giving Aster his famous cold glare.

"Brr... chilly." Aster responded faking a shiver; Zane let out a growl. Uh-oh better move, Kaiser's going to have a hissie fit; he quickly removed himself from the older boy. Running his hands over his sliver suit removing the dust that had attached itself. Looking around Aster took note of his surroundings. Great I'm in the middle of no where, no water, no food, no shelter, surrounded by trees, no sign of anybody, and to top it all I'm stuck with Zane Truesdale, of all the people to be struck somewhere with I get the crazy emo who by the way hates me. How can this get any worse? He let out a sigh of despair.

Zane's thoughts oddly enough followed the same pattern with one difference; on the bright side I may get a chance for revenge on that know it all that destroyed me. Yes that'll be good, maybe this isn't so bad. An evil smirk bloomed on Zane's face.

Aster looked at his unwanted companion who had gotten to his feet and was looking around inspecting the scenery as he had been doing a minute ago. Hah as usual I'm one step ahead of Kaiser. Noticing Zane's smirk he thought that's not good, a shiver ran up his spine, I have a feeling that smirk means something bad for me, better distract him.

"What are we going to do?"

"…"

"Wonder where we are?"

"…"

"Oh come on dude. You could at least say something."

" …"

"Talking to you is as useful as talking to a brick wall."

"…You really like the sound of your own voice don't you?"

"For your information not really…but at least I can answer questions."

"…"

"Fine. I'm going to fine Jaden and the others."

Without giving Zane time to respond Aster walked off through the lush green trees leaving Zane in shock. Who'd have thought Phoenix would have the guts to go it alone? He smirked. I thought that a spoiled rich brat like him would be too scared .

Aster couldn't help but smirk as Zane stormed past him. Aw poor zaney doesn't want to be on his own. Aster calmly followed in Zane's wake

After walking in tense slilence for a while the atmosphere in the forrest began to change the birds stopped singing, the insects stopped buzzing the pair became surrounded by an eerie slience. Zane stopped suddenly coursing Aster to bump into his back.

"What the…"

"Shh!" Zane hissed.

What's got him so worked up? Aster thought pouting. Peeking around Zane he saw a group of men who he assumed were soldiers. Blue eyes widen as he noticed that unlike the soldiers from home these were dressed in shining sliver armour, and were armed not with guns but with a collection of swords and spears. They looked like they were from medieval times. We can't have gone back in time. Can we? Hearing a twig snap behind him Aster spun around. Just in time to see more soldiers appear from the trees. As Zane went to walk through them no emotion showing on his face (He's braver then me, thought Aster, they have sharp, pointy weapons and we're unarmed.) they draw their weapons. An assortment of swords and spears pointed at him forcing him to retreat until he was back to back with Aster.

"Don't move." A voice called out.

In the middle of a circle of spears and swords back to back with a man who wanted to destroy him Aster tried to think of a way to escape, each plan that raced through his mind more desperate then the last. Dam. We're screwed.

**A/N What you think do you like? Do you want me to continue this?... I'm not sure. Do you want me to make Zane and Aster a couple in this... I can't decide? Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


End file.
